


Let him go.

by idkmanchristo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, Jess and Sam are cute, M/M, Mainly Destiel, destiel au, well Mary is alive so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanchristo/pseuds/idkmanchristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lives at the library.<br/>I mean he doesn't actually live there, he lives in a three bedroom home with his cooking obsessed mum, over enthusiastic baseball team captain for a father, and fabulously huge little brother Sammy.<br/>But he spends so much time at the freaking library that he may as well bring a sleeping bag and camp out. Morning and night and any time in between, if you visit Lawrence’s town library, I guarantee you will find Dean Winchester with his nose in a book and his hands only occasionally releasing the cover to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He lives there.<br/>So when the school rebel stumbles in the front door, it takes the older Winchester about 5 minutes to look up and notice the guys’ ridiculously awesome hair, but he is there, and eventually, he does notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him go.

It’s slightly over cast outside and the town has finally accepted that the summer is over and it’s time to crack out the hot chocolate and put on an extra layer. Mary Winchester nagged for about 10 minutes in order to get Dean to put on the green jumper from last Christmas - he’d worn it about twice over the course of 10 months, green? Not his favourite. – but eventually he gave in and shoved it over his head as he strolled out of the door and began his 5 minute journey to the library.  
“Jesus it’s cold.” Dean muttered under his breathe and silently wished he had brought a scarf. He was tempted to run back into the house until he remembered his mothers’ famous “I told you so” look and decided against it. Maybe if I walk fast I’ll warm up, he thought.  
3 minutes later the bell of the library was ringing and the door swung open. Becky the librarian was happy to see her best customer walk through the door and even looked up from her writing to give him a wide smile. Becky is usually rather oblivious to anything going on in the library. The amount of attention she gives her writing leaves room for little else. However, she almost always acknowledges Dean, and he understands that when she doesn’t, it’s because her fanfiction has reached a crescendo and there is most likely a messy motel room involved. (He was stupid enough to ask her what she was writing one day and let’s just say she’s crazy and obsessive. He was new okay, he didn’t know.) So, Dean nods and takes a seat near the back of the library, beside a small window with flaky paint that hasn’t opened in years, maybe decades. Not that it matters because it’s bloody freezing and he isn’t quite ready to take his jumper off yet so he rubs his hands together in a small attempt to warm up and lets his eyes scan the rows of books that he looks at every day. Does he even expect there to be anything new? Whatever. His eyes drift to the fantasty section and land on the golden cover of his all-time favourite.  
“I haven’t read the Hobbit in almost two months,”  
“That movie is coming out soon, I should refresh my memory,”  
“I can’t remember what colour Bilbo’s jacket was, best check,”  
These were all sound reasons that Dean argued as he dragged his chair out on the dirty carpet and walked over to retrieve the world he would be living in for the next hour or so. Becky was hyperventilating at her desk, thank god there is a bookshelf obstructing his view, she’s probably flapping her hands about like a chicken. Dean settled back into his chair and felt a buzz in his jeans pocket.  
Don’t forget to be home for dinner at 7, love you x  
He read the text from his mum and sighed. He’s seventeen, isn’t that a bit old for kisses from your mum? Even via text? He decides that he doesn’t actually care and opens the well-worn book he had previously set down in front of him.  
5 minutes later, or was it 20? The sound of a heated (like, hell is just a sauna, heated) argument vibrates through the almost empty room.  
“I require assistance. That is your job isn’t it? To assist?”  
“I’m already assisting my friend online through a ship war so could you back off, maybe come back in half an hour? Or never.”  
“As a physical being actually standing in front of you, who needs help at this point in time, I would like you to pay attention to my needs instead of the deranged thought process of a fanatic twelve year old girl.”  
“For your information, johnlocklover221 is not a twelve year old girl! She’s 43.”  
That’s definitely Becky, but the other person doesn’t sound like Jo.  
Jo Harvelle usually comes down to library for a quiet place to study, she’s tough and nobody dares to mess with her but she’s always polite-ish and mostly, just knows better than to speak to Becky, so who’s the jackass causing trouble?  
“Are you kidding me?! Can you just point me in the direction of someone useful, I don’t have time for this.”  
Dean poked his head round the corner of the large bookshelf that split the wide room and quickly adjusted his glasses before they slid off of his nose. The loud newcomer heard the floor creak underneath Dean and quickly spun around.  
Dean’s big green eyes looked at the blue staring back at him and for a moment he forgot how to form words.  
“I-I heard you’re looking for some, ehm, help?”  
“Yes, thank you!”  
He heaved a sigh and the stranger swiftly turned his body 180 degrees so that he was entirely facing the boy in the green jumper. Glad to be facing away from that poor excuse of a librarian, he took one large step closer to the Dean as the boy, in turn, took a step from around the bookshelf. Suddenly the distance between them was halved but they still stood far enough away to be within their own space.  
Dean smiled and took a moment to take in what was in front of him. The teenage boy seemed familiar but Dean couldn’t place him. There was something about the ripped jeans hanging from his hips and the black tee that hung loose, but still showed off some muscle that made it seem like they had met previously. However, the dark black hair, with shaved sides apart from the shape of a cross gave Dean the thought that this was not someone so easily forgotten.  
How long had dean been staring? Had this really quite attractive dude noticed his staring? He shifted his gaze to focus on the pierced face of this intriguing guy only to find that he was totally checking Dean out.  
Undeniably.  
Completely.  
Not even subtly! 

Dean blushed under the eyes of some guy who he had never met that could totally rock combat boots and laughed at the thought of him trying to pull that look off himself. Wait, did he just laugh outloud? He did. Whoops.  
“I’m Castiel by the way, I just,”  
Castiel cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the most perfect and gorgeous way. (that was deans thoughhts like I don’t even know how someone could do that but it seems fanfictiony and something someone with a crush might think about castile? Moving on..) “…my car just broke down outside and I was looking to borrow a phone, you know, to call a tow truck.” He looked nervously, why was he nervous? He never gets nervous. Maybe it’s this insanely cute guy that definitely doesn’t know how attractive he is and the fact that his glasses magnify the intensity of his eyes and his hair is just freaking adorable and goddamn what am I doing okay focus. He motioned to Becky,  
“obviously I asked the wrong person, miss locklover over here was just telling me that there’s no mechanic in town. What the fuck kind of town doesn’t have a mechanic?”  
Dean smiled, thankful he finally had a name for the face in front of him.  
“Well, Castiel, that would be a town like this. I take it you’re not from around here, otherwise you’d be aware that our only mechanic Bobby is fantastic at car repairs but not so good at Rugby. Broke his foot last week, all my brother’s fault of course. Knows Bobby can never turn down a competition.”  
The smile turned into a laugh as Dean pictured Bobby cursing at Sam that he would’ve won too “if it weren’t for that dumb dog getting in my way right before the biggest tackle of the game!” Bobby wasn’t one for hurting animals so he ran into a fence trying to save some beagel from getting bashed. Poor guy will have less freedom that the damn puppy for the next month.  
Castiel smiled and watched Dean’s eyes crinkle. Those eyes. Castiel could paint his room the colour of those eyes. He would paint his room the colour of those eyes. I mean, black paint is probably hard to paint over but he would gladly spend all day with a paint roller just to wake up every morning and get to look at that magnificent emerald colour.  
What the fuck, Castiel brought himself back to the present moment and focused his attention on Dean. Awesome name, Dean. “Right,” he said more to himself than dean, “right, well, em, I guess I should get a motel room or something. Do you know anywhere cheap I could crash? Just until one of my brothers can get me. That could be a rather long period of time come to think of it.” Castiel squinted at the floor as I trying to solve a really easy maths puzzle that just wouldn’t click.  
“Don’t sweat it, there’s a bar near the middle of town, really friendly- “  
Cas retreated slightly, “oh, no, thanks, I’m sure I’ll find somewhere, thank you for the assistance.” He turned to the door of the library and started to walk out when Dean took a large step and closed the distance between them, continuing to speak however picking up the pace slightly.  
“Sorry, no that isn’t what I meant, I was going to say that the owner, Ellen, she’s got a three bedroom apartment just above the bar and one of the rooms is going spare. I’m close with her daughter so I’m sure she could give you a fair deal for the night. No shadiness, promise.”  
The innocence and naivety in Dean’s eyes made Castiel melt. Giving a small smile, he agreed to call Ellen to ask for the room. This was Castiels first time in Lawrence and he was incredibly tempted to use that as an excuse to see Dean again but he resisted, worrying he’d seem too eager and lose his bad boy appearance.  
“So, thanks for the help, and uh- I guess I’ll see you around?” Castiel shifted on his feet and stared into Dean’s piercing green eyes.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Dean smiled in return and went to go back to his table and the awaiting story, “tell Jo I said Hey.” and this, Castiel assumed, was his cue to leave. So he pulled the strap of his worn rucksack higher on his shoulder and turned to shuffle his combat boots out of the quaint library, away from the sweet boy and back to reality in which he could never be with someone as innocent and unknowingly handsome as the stranger he just met. But hey, here’s hoping they won’t be strangers much longer.

Chapter one ~ Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I can't believe you just read all of that, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it etc and I will be writing more chapters so yeah. This was kind of just a taster, me getting used to writing stuff and then actually posting it, but I will be trying to stay true to the characters + keep the story interesting and maybe funny or sad or who knows, sky is the limit! please leave notes and stuff if you liked it or whatever.  
> P.S there were no Beta testers, so (as they say) all mistakes are my own!


End file.
